Lost In Your Alchemy
by Gabbyisawesome5
Summary: This FanFiction is conveyed between Ed and the reader. This is the first chapter, if all goes well I will produce more chapters. I just wrote it on the spot because I'm obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist and what better way to cherish the anime than by making a fan fiction! I hope you will give me advice on how to improve my writing and receive valid feedback from you! Thank you!


Chapter 1: Love at first sight

Thinking of him reminded you of the romance you read in books when two strangers meet and fall in love. Edward and his younger brother Alphonse lived in your town. Technically, it wasn't so much of a town but a small countryside called Resembol. Unfortunately, you two were never close as kids because you lived on the other side of town. After rumors eloped their side of town and into yours, you took interest in Edward and Alphonse's hard work in alchemy. You weren't interested in alchemy but more or less you would find yourself in a long study about it out of curiosity. Winry, the childhood friend of Edward and Alphonse would often visit your part of town to collect parts for Edwards's auto mail. You would often share in conversation with Winry in hope that she may take an interest towards you. You viewed this as another step closer to the Elric brothers. After many visits, Winry finally asked if you would like to come to her shop to learn about engineering and with substantial optimism you said "Yes, I would love to!"

Of course, you enjoyed engineering as much as the next person but you never met anyone like Winry who was extremely determined and skilled in mechanical engineering. You knew that you could never surpass her abundant talents but wished you could. When you finally arrived, you expected to see Edward and Alphonse waiting at the porch for your return as if you were important to them. Because you are obviously overflowing with luck, Edward and Alphonse happened to be in central. But that didn't get you down because the day was still bright. You didn't plan on staying at Pinako's for a week but Winry wanted you to stay longer and you did. It is as if you started to grow on Winry. She never had a friend who was a girl and what made it better is that she had a girlfriend who was interested in engineering. The past week was filled with adventure and laughter that would never end, the kind of laughter that will never stop no matter how hard you try or how much your stomach hurts from the impact of being deprived of air for a long period of time. You began to like Winry as more than a teacher but as a close friend. You finally found a friend who would remain true to you and wouldn't have to worry about being backstabbed.

Due to the temperamental weather conditions, you had to stay an extra night. Pinako made stew that night and claimed that it was Edwards's favorite because it made milk taste good. Edward had always despised milk for its taste but managed to consume it through stew. The endless stormy night brought upon clear sunny skies following by a seven colored rainbow. The morning was perfect for a departure back to your home. You were ready to leave, almost. As a departure gift, Pinako gave you some apple pie she prepared the night before to take home for your brother. As you were about to say your goodbyes, Winrys sorrowful eyes lighted with joy. She stared at the long road behind you, at someone who was approaching us. You got a glimpse at the corner of your eye and seen a tall suit of armor alongside him was a short boy with golden hair and a long red robe. You turned around and they were closer than before, at least ten feet away by now. Your heart is pounding louder than before and hoped that no one could hear it. Everything about him was perfect from his golden hair to his auto mail. Your eyes were directed to Edward as he started to approach you. At least you hoped he was coming to see you. He was now at arm distance. He started to raise his right arm and make a form of a handshake. Without thinking, you immediately shook his hand. The coldness of his metal arm pierced through you like cold ice but somehow it felt warm. His lips started to move and words came out, "I have a heard a lot about you this past week from Winry, she enjoys your company. I'm Edward and he's my brother Alphonse, we're the Elric brothers." He spoke in a comfortable tone and ended off with a big smile. From then on, you were shocked and began to mumble words. Everyone started to laugh because you were just so clueless and innocent. You felt something. Something you only read in books. It was love at first sight. You were confused and felt no power over your feelings. Was it love or was it happiness? You couldn't figure it out and that made you upset. It is always hard to figure out your true feelings and deciding whether they are fake or real. You knew you it was real but not sure if it was indeed love.


End file.
